Lost in time
by pheonix99
Summary: James,Albus and Lily potter stumble across a time turner at the ministry an it takes them back to the marauders time what will happed. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys hope you like my new story.**

**REVIEW!**

Lily: 10 Albus: 12 James: 15

It was the first day back of the Christmas break from Hogwarts and James and Albus potter had come home from there holidays.

James slowly came down from his room to where Albus was reading, Ginny was cooking and Lily was just sitting at the breakfast table twisting her thumbs.

"Hi guys," James yawned as he went into the kitchen, Lily jumped up and ran over hugging him "I missed you while you were at Hogwarts," she smiled.

James hugged her and whispered "missed you too lilyflower," they were interrupted by an indignant cough from the kitchen table "what about missing me," Lily laughed and hugged him too "course I missed you too I wrote to you every day."

It was true every single day they had received a letter from lily written in her favourite purple gel pen.

"Yeah thanks for all the letters lils you seem to be looking forward to Hogwarts, "James grinned.

Lily signed all her cards I'll be at Hogwarts soon love lily xxx.

They were interrupted by Ginny Potter coming in holding a plate of pancakes.

They all ran over and sat down grabbing pancakes and covering them in sticky golden syrup except lily who preferred strawberry sauce.

"Where is dad," Albus mumbled in-between mouthfuls.

"He's had to go to the auror office earlier, "Ginny smiled "really can I go to the office and say hello," Albus asked having not seen Harry since before Hogwarts.

"Fine but you're not going alone, James," Ginny smiled "can I come to please please please," Lily jumped up and down "I'll make shore nothing will go wrong," James smiled "fine," Ginny sighed before handing James a pot of emerald green floo powder.

"Let's go now shall we, "James grinned, the other two nodded so they all went and lined up by the fire place.

"Al you first then meet lils and I'll meet you both there, "So Albus took some floo powder went forward into the fire before shouting "ministry of magic main entrance."

The others did the same and soon they were all waiting outside the lift.

"Finally," muttered James as the ministry of magic lift arrived they all stepped in and Albus pressed the level 7 button.

The lift stopped on the fourth floor when two men stepped in holding an ugly brown goblin, Lily squealed ad ran out of the lift.

"Lils," Albus said but the lift was starting to move so the boys jumped out to make shore they weren't separated from their sister.

"I hate goblins," Lily mumbled, "we'll just wait for another lift," James smiled a little exasperated at her.

They decided to just wait but lily's eyes snapped onto a small gold object glistening on the floor.

"What's that," she said curiously pointing to where it was.

"Erg," James said going over and picking up the small old object it looked like a necklace there was a gold chain with a sort of egg timer on the end.

"You don't know what it is so you just pick it up," Albus said sarcastically.

"I think it's a time turner, but they were destroyed years ago," James said confused.

"Let me see," Albus said trying to snatch it ,James startled dropped it.

It seemed to fall in slow motion the sands falling off and swirling round the three potter children they all clutched tightly to each other as the sands swept them away to whom knows were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

They were being spun round and round in a mist of gold sands till they landed with a thump in the middle of a hall.

Not bothering to take in his surroundings James jumped up and started shouting, "Al why the bloody hell did you do that," Albus was about to shout and defend himself when they heard lily say "guys, look around,"

Albus and James looked round to see that the hall they had landed in was the great hall in Hogwarts and it was packed with students all staring at them.

"Ergh," James said breaking the awkward silence.

A man with long white hair, half-moon glasses and piercing blue eyes stepped forward "who are you and how did you suddenly appear in my school," he directed his question at lily so she said quietly "my names Lily Luna Potter," there was a gasp from the Hogwarts croud; one boy who looked strangely similar to James shouted over the croud, "like hell you are."

Lily felt fear spill through her and she ran over to where James was standing behind her, burying her face in his jumper.

"Hey she is and I'm James Sirius Potter," he paused for a moment before adding "oh and that's Albus," he said indicating his younger brother.

"Yeah rite," said a boy with handsome grey eyes and long shiny black hair.

Everyone in the hall was making sarcastic comments except the old man standing by the teachers table who had a look of horror on his face.

He approached Albus and said quietly yet the whole hall still heard "what year is it?" a look of confusion spread across Albus face and he said "that's a weird question its 2023," there were gasps of confusion and some understanding.

"My dears its 1973 you must have travelled back in time," looks of horror crossed James and Albus faces and Lily bursed into tears.

"You said your surname was potter," said the boy that looked like James, "it is, hey if its 1973 then we must be in the marauders era," James said a hint of excitement in his voice.

"So you're from the future and you remember this time as the marauder era," said a boy from slytherine in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up snivelous," said the boy with black hair he then said at James "correct it is the marauders era and I'm Sirus Black," Lily looked up at this and said "I know you your dad's godfather," she smiled.

The other boy, the one who could have been James twin, spoke quietly "is there a James Potter in your family; other than you," he pointed at James.

"My grandpa was called James Potter; we never met him though," Lily said thoughtfully.

Albus went over to the grey man and said imploringly "please your Dumbledore I know now, please help us get home," Dumbledore looked at him sadly "I'm sorry but there is no way that I know of; you may though stay here at Hogwarts until we can get you back."

Albus looked at James who seemed satisfied but Lily came forward and spoke directly to Dumbledore "I'm not at Hogwarts yet I start next year, how can I stay here?" Dumbledore looked at her then said "you may still stay here, will you all please follow me."

They followed Dumbledore to where he led them out of the hall.

"What house are you lot in? "He asked kindly "Gryffindor, "James replied for them.

"Very well Mr Potter, you will be in the 5th year's boy dormitory with the marauders," James grinned at this he always longed to meet those expert prank pros.

"Young Mr Potter the 2nd year boy's dormitory'," Albus nodded.

Then Dumbledore looked at Lily "um where would you like to sleep?" he asked kindly "in Gryffindor near James or Al," she said immediately.

"Ok how about the 5th year girl's dormitory, it's opposite to where James will be," Lily nodded at this smiling.

"Very well then so it's James, Lily and Albus am I correct," they all nodded "related to James as in he's your grandfather; well follow me and stick with the people I tell you to be with," they all nodded.

Dumbledore lead the way into the hall and called at the whispering and incredulous at what had happened students, "please would Mr Potter, Mrs Evans and Mr Daily follow me," Three students got up and came over to where they were standing.

"What's up professor?" asked Lily Evans.

"Well the potter children from the future need to be shown around, Mr Potter with Mr Potter, Mr Potter, Mr Daily and Miss Evans will you please look after Miss Potter who will be in your dormitory?" they all nodded.

""Is that all sir," James1 asked.

"Yes, you must have had a surprising day," Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eye.

"Surprising, my future grandchildren appear in the middle of the hall it's not surprising at all," he said sarcasm etched in his voice.

"Well let's go," Andrew Daily said indicating Albus, "bye guys," Albus said quietly before following Andrew.

"You can come with me now," Lily Evans smiled at Lily she took her hand and they walked away but not before Lily had hugged James goodbye.

"Let's go," James1 said and the two boys left for the 5th year dorm.

**Sorry got to go my dad wants the computer, hope u like the chapter REVIEW!**


End file.
